Sesshomaru: The 2nd Master of Tetsusaiga
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: [Oneshot][SessKag][You know it's good xD]


**Nafyhsseseyar**: Oky, this idea came up when I saw some clips of the 3rd Inuyasha movie and I know what ya'll are gonna say, why don't you make your OWN story line/plot? Well, I don't HAVE to, do I? Well anyways, I like this and it just came up in my mind and it won't go away until I UPLOAD it so here it is!

* * *

**Title**: Sesshomaru: The 2nd Master of Tetsusaiga 

**Summary**: Just read it V.V

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Rating**: NC-17 (_lemon in epilogue_)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own ANYONE!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Even Stop Me**

After 5 weeks when Naraku had killed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and even Inuyasha, Kagome was being been looked after Sesshomaru, who said that he was told by Inuyasha when he visited his grave, of course, he was hiding his emotions again but, when Kagome gave him something that he had been desperately trying to get, was finally given to him, but not for power...... but for protecting her because he loved her and her feelings changed as well for him.......

**Flashback**

"Here Sesshomaru......I think you should use this now," said a smiling Kagome who had Tetsusaiga in its sheath in her hands. Sesshomaru just looked at her, then at Tetsusaiga.

"Why?"

"Well......because, you've been protecting me these past days......so.......I want you to have it now since Inuyasha won't be here to protect me at all and-"

"Silence......"

Kagome gasped.

".....I get it........Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and then she shut them and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing.......you just said my name. I like it when you say my name. So here you go......." Kagome put Tetsusaiga in front of him, tilting it on its side.

Sesshomaru stared long and hard at Tetsusaiga.........

'Will it burn me? Or worst yet, reject me again' Then, he remembered his father's words when he was about to go to go save Izayoi......

**Flashback in Flashback......**

"Sesshomaru, is there something you want to protect?"

**End Flashback in Flashback.....**

'Is that.....is that what he meant? You have to protect a human to make Tetsusaiga work?'

"Sesshomaru......."

'All you have to do is protect a human and Tetsusaiga will allow you to use it?'

"Ano......Sesshomaru........are you alright?"

Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and looked at Kagome.

"I'm fine. Always have to worry about someone who is thinking?"

"Umm, no, I thought you just dazed out and you had a really strange color in your eyes I've never seen before........"

"Strange color.......?"

"Hai! Your eyes were cloudy and a void of orange went over your eyes........."

'That......that color for a demon in their eyes is.......'

Kagome touched his right hand and put Tetsusaiga in his hand, while hers was over his.

"Here, have it. You......you deserve it Sesshomaru........"

Sesshomaru just looked at her eyes and felt Tenseiga pulsing and Tetsusaiga as well. 'Wait......Tenseiga?' He felt his left arm come back and it reached toward Kagome on its own accord and pulled her to him, making her fall against his chest but carefully so she wouldn't be hurt by his armor.

Kagome was shocked beyond reason. 'He's.....he's hugging me........' She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and he looked.......peaceful.

'I feel so safe and warm in his embrace. Huh? What's this thing that is tickling me?' Kagome looked down and saw that the fluffy thing on his shoulder was around her.

"Ano, Sesshomaru, your, umm, thing is around me........"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and saw that his tail was around her.

"The thing around you, as you say, is my tail......"

"Your tail?"

"Yes."

"It's so.......fluffy and warm......."

Silence.....

"Umm.....can you let me go?"

"No......"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because........"

"Because why?"

"Because.........I don't want to let you go Kagome."

R:SF: Oh no, not like let her go from his arms, nope, it is the OTHER meaning

Kagome's eyes widened and looked at him.

"W-Why?"

No answer.....

Sesshomaru pulled her closer with his tail while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders while Tetsusaiga was still in his right hand.

'I guess he doesn't want to say why.........but then......' Suddenly, her train of thoughts was stopped because of his warm velvet lips on hers.

'My, my first kiss, and it's with Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru nipped on her lips and licked them, asking for entrance to her mouth. She opened them and let him taste her. His tongue went into her mouth and went over every spot of her mouth area, claiming it.

"Sesshomaru............are you afraid to say it?"

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked at her with silence.

"It's okay to be afraid to say it Sesshomaru, and I'm not going to force you to say it, but.......it would make me happy if you did say it though........."

Sesshomaru's eyes had that color again in his eyes. Kagome felt his heart against her hands, that was on his chest above the armor, was racing when she said that she would be happy if he said those three words.......not just any words.....words that made his father go downfall and hard........those words that was so powerful.......that he was afraid to hear and say them after his mother died.......

'Wait........it will make her happy if I said it? Does that mean she?' He looked at her sapphire eyes and got drowned in them. They pulled him in and his inside voice was telling him and begging him to say those damn three words!

Say it! Say it to her! You love her right? If you love her, then tell her! She has the right to know! So, say it! Tell her you love her you stubborn demon!

Sesshomaru's eyes were half of that color but then........it was filled with it! His eyes went half way closed and moved his head so they were each others foreheads.........he blew air from his mouth on her eyes which made her blink and he chuckled..........

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, the one that has made this Sesshomaru fall just like his father....."

Kagome couldn't breathe or talk for a minute there. 'Did he just? He did! Well by being the smartass demon he is.'

"Sesshomaru.........I love you as well." She moved her face and kissed him on the lips and he was happy. He was finally happy once again since his mother died......

**End Flashback**

But, that happiness........was also with madness and sorrow now. After that happened, they mated. But Naraku had heard of it and took Kagome away from him, daring him to come and get her. Did he just let that bastard of a half-breed get away with that.......? I think not......

Sesshomaru was standing on the cliff that looked over his lands. His silver hair and general outfit was swaying and flapping in the wind. His swords, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga and Tokijin, were on his side.

"Naraku, how dare you kidnap for what is mine. You will die and I will make sure of it," he said in a dangerous voice. He suddenly heard footsteps that belonged to Jaken but didn't turn his head or his body to him.

**(R:SF: That damn toad is so damn annoying! X.x maybe I should kill him one day _(insane laughter)_**

"Lord Sesshomaru...........you sure you want to go and get Lady Kagome?"

"Jaken........haven't you forgotten? Kagome is my mate and I will not let her die from that half-breed who even dared to kill my brother. He will not kill her and I will not allow it........no matter what the situation is. I'll die for Kagome........," he said calmly and coldly.

"Why do you want to save her milord? You can get another human or a demoness to be your mate."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why do I want to save her? Don't ask such stupid worthless questions."

"But milord! This lowly Jaken thinks that Naraku is luring you to a trap and-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion Jaken........." Suddenly, a pink glow and a powerful wind went around Sesshomaru while his outfit, tail and silver hair waved in the wind. His true form towered up in the sky and over Jaken. Sesshomaru's blood-shot eyes went from the sky to the castle that was in the distance in the Northern lands.

His form jumped down the cliff and landed below, running toward the Northern Lands where Naraku's castle was. Where his massive paws landed, made big holes and whenever he came to a village, he would jump over it just in time so not to awake the people in them. When he landed, it sounded like a little sound of thunder and it luckily didn't wake any of the village people up.

When he came upon a canyon, he used his powerful haunches and landed on the other side without any trouble.

'Father..........I understand now why you saved step-mother.........I just wish I was there to help and kill that stupid human man.......but now, I must save Kagome and kill that half-breed that is more below than my half-brother Inuyasha.'

The ground made a sound when his massive paws made contact with them. 'Hang on Kagome........I'm coming.'

**(::Naraku's::Castle::)**

Kagome was in the same room with Naraku but was trapped in a small barrier against the wall. Naraku had kidnapped her when he heard that Sesshomaru had taken her as a mate. Naraku had planned this when he saw that Sesshomaru falling badly for her and it had finally taken place.

He suddenly sensed Sesshomaru a mile away who was coming extremely fast. He felt happiness in Kagome's aura because he was coming to save her.

"Don't get to happy little miko………he won't be alive for long."

"What? What do you mean he won't be alive for long? He'll kill you once he gets here! You'll never beat Sesshomaru!"

Naraku growled at Kagome and went over to the barrier and went through it. He grabbed her neck and pulled her up, making her gasp for breath.

"I will not be talked in such a way little miko! I can easily KILL you! You and he will never see each other again! When he sees you dead, he will fall and I will kill him and he will go to hell!"

"The only person here that is going to hell is you Naraku! Your name suits you! You came from HELL and should be sent back there for good, you no good fucking asshole! And you can't kill me! Sesshomaru has Tenseiga!"

Naraku growled and threw her across the room. Her body hit the floor but she maneuvered her arms so they wouldn't break. She got back up shakily and her eyes were filled with fire.

"Don't you dare look at me like that little miko! I can destroy that healing sword!"

"What?"

Naraku smirked while saying, "That's right......I can destroy that healing sword with special flames which will make the sword melt to nothing......."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and found a stick on the floor and threw it at Naraku, which had her miko powers fused in it, and it hit Naraku on the arm. He hissed in pain and his arm regenerated.

"That's it! I've had enough of you little miko!" Naraku jumped toward her but a green substance burned his skin. Naraku hissed in pain and flew away from the spraying poison.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's figure entered the room and his right claw was hissing from poison. "Don't you even hurt her you sorry excuse of a half-breed!"

Naraku just laughed evily while Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at him, which were full of coldness but behind that barrier was hatred and rage.

"What would your brother say if he was still here Sesshomaru?"

"He'll probably agree with me whelp." Sesshomaru's claws lengthened and lunged toward Naraku with his gifted speed. Naraku dodged his attack and shot a tentacle through Sesshomaru's side, but Sesshomaru didn't care. His claw hissed with poison, swiped it across Naraku's face and it went into his eyes.

"Now that you can't see. I will kill you!"

"Sesshomaru! Don't it's a-"

"Shut up miko! Or he will die!"

"Don't tell my mate to shut up you pathetic half-breed!" Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and slashed it at Naraku, which made blood scatter on the ground of the wooden floor. Naraku glared coldly at Sesshomaru and hissed in pain. Sesshomaru just smirked back with a fang showing. "You think you, a half-breed, can defeat me?" Sesshomaru suddenly flew toward Naraku with his sword in his left hand and his claws hissing with poison.

Naraku expected this and shot tentacles at Sesshomaru in each direction, hoping to get the Tenseiga, but Sesshomaru had other ideas. He started spinning in the air with his right hand glowing yellow and suddenly, his whip of light came out and tore the tentacles apart like nothing.

Naraku hissed but the tentacles kept on regenerating and kept going toward Sesshomaru's spinning form.

"You can't reach me. I have been trained with this poison whip and no one will ever go through it."

Naraku just laughed evilly and regenerated himself more and more.

"That's what you think Sesshomaru. Do you think that you, a demon that has fell in love with a human, defeat me? All I can do is kill that little miko, Kagome and you will suffer."

Suddenly, another stick flew to Naraku and hit him in the back. Naraku yelled out in pain and turned toward Kagome and sent tentacle towards her that was really swift.

Kagome made an 'ahh' sound and dodged the tentacles but they kept going to her, so she used her defense class moves that they taught her in her time and used her miko powers as well. But soon the tentacles went from 5 to 15 of them at Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled and swiped his poison claws on the tentacles while saying, "I'm your target. Not Kagome!"

Naraku just laughed. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Do you not want your mate all nice and bruised up so you can watch her suffer? Hahahaha! You really have fallen hard, haven't you Sesshomaru? Fear not, I will kill both of you!" More tentacles came from under him, going toward Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome made an 'ah' sound while she tried to dodge them, while Sesshomaru was swiping them with his claws, which was now covered with blood. Suddenly, the tentacles got sharper and Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream. He looked over at Kagome and a tentacle had shot through her arm. He growled and slashed the tentacles away from her and picked her up bridal style, dodging the tentacles that were about to hit them.

Sesshomaru landed in a spot that was out of the tentacles reach for now. He layed Kagome on the ground and said, "Kagome.....Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome groaned while coughing and got up a little bit but was about to fall back to the ground. Sesshomaru caught her and pressed her against his chest. She brought her hands up to his chest and took some of his clothes and said, "I'm fine."

"Awwww. Look at this. The youkai and the miko are cuddling." Naraku started laughing. "Ya'll can cuddle each other all you want in HELL!" Naraku started to glow purple and his tentacles became sharper and spikes began to grow out of his shoulders.

Sesshomaru growled and stood up in front of Kagome while he flexed his claws dangerously. Naraku smirked and said, "You can't defeat me now. I STILL have the Shikon no Tama which makes me stronger."

"Enough talk you worthless half-breed."

"My, my Sesshomaru. Ruthless aren't we?"

Sesshomaru growled and got in a fighting stance, his claws now hissing with poison. "Am I? Or is it just you that's annoying me greatly with your stupid voice and presence on this Earth."

Naraku snarled and shot 10 tentacles at Sesshomaru, who had slashed them away but they kept on regenerating. Naraku chuckled darkly and shot more this time but they were now glowing with poison. "How about poison versus poison? It's only fair."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes dangerously at Naraku. "Fair? Don't play with me you half-breed. The only thing FAIR to you is YOU making their lives worse and make them suffer! That's what FAIR means to you! You asshole!" Sesshomaru used his demon speed to Naraku and slashed him deeply with his poison claws.

Naraku hissed and swiped his claws, that were also with poison, at Sesshomaru, who barely dodged it, but now had poison in his body. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and flew off a little slower than his regular flying speeding and knelt down on the ground, holding his chest.

Kagome gasped and ran toward Sesshomaru, but was kept on getting attacked by Naraku's sharp tentacles. "Not so fast little miko. You're not going anywhere."

Kagome glared at Naraku and shouted with venom in her voice, "Just watch me you stupid jackass!" Kagome glowed pink while she kept running toward Sesshomaru, the tentacles getting purified when they touched her.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome toward him and when she did, she collapsed beside him.

"Kagome............."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes which were dimmer and clouded. "Sesshomaru, you do love me right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was stupid. "What kind ofquestion is that Kagome? Of course I love you!" He bent down his head and kissed her but was they had to break it because 10 tentacles were coming there way. Sesshomaru sheathed Tetsusaiga and sliced the tentacles in half, like it was paper.

"What?! I thought I destroyed that sword when I killed your brother!"

"Correction half-breed, my HALF-brother and Kagome gave it to me."

Naraku glared at Kagome hard and growled, while putting his arm out, his hand now glowing dark and it was crackling with power. "Hmmm, as I recall, you're not the master of that sword."

"The reason why Tetsusaiga isn't burning me is because I love Kagome and I'm protecting her. Thus, making Tetsusaiga transform and kick your sorry half-breed ass." Sesshomaru jumped into the air and flew toward Naraku, who was sending sharp tentacles to Sesshomaru again, who swung Tetsusaiga, which glowed yellow while it sliced the tentacles away.

"What?! They're not regenerating?! Why aren't they?"

"The Tetsusaiga learns new techniques and one time Inuyasha was fighting a demon that kept regenerating, finally killed it and it absorbed the demons power. It learned a new power, which makes regenerating parts not to regenerate back again."

Naraku growled and shot toward Kagome at racing speed. Kagome stepped back in fear, while Sesshomaru used his demon speed toward them. 'He's going to beat me to Kagome! That's impossible!' Suddenly, Sesshomaru saw the wind scar and narrowed his eyes and brought Tetsusaiga over his left shoulder

"You will die you filthy half-breed!" Sesshomaru brought Tetsusaiga far to his right side, its tip going out behind him. The power of Tetsusaiga shot toward Naraku and hit him square in the chest.

Naraku roared in pain and the Shikon no Tama came out of his chest and it flew toward Kagome, who caught it and purified it. Sesshomaru now slashed Tetsusaiga down on Naraku's face, splitting it in half and Naraku burst into pieces which floated away.

Kagome walked to him. "Sesshomaru, let's destroy it. I'm tired of demons coming and taking it for power."

"I agree."

Kagome layed the Shikon no Tama on the ground and stepped back, while Sesshomaru raised Tetsusaiga's sharp point above it and jabbed it in. The Shikon no Tama started to glow pink, then purple then pink again. Tetsusaiga began to glow pink and the Shikon no Tama scattered into tiny pieces and they dissolved into nothing.

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him. "Let's go home." Sesshomaru sheathed Tetsusaiga and transformed into his demon form. He picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, put her on his back, which was fluffy, and began running to the Western Lands........

* * *

**  
Nafyhsseseyar**: The end. No funnies tonight because it's so late. Also, there WILL be an epilogue(sp?) 


End file.
